doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 1997
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1997 January Books *16th - Burning Heart *16th - Eternity Weeps *The Nth Doctor (1st Paperback edition) DVD *The Movie (Chinese release) Laserdisc *The Movie VHS *6th - The Leisure Hive (UK release) *Paradise Towers (Australian release) *Myth Makers 1: Michael Wisher (Reissue release) *The Stranger: Eye of the Beholder (Reissue 1 release) *War Time (Reissue release) *Auton (Original edition) *A Sci-Fi Audience with Tom Baker February Books *20th - A Device of Death *20th - The Room with No Doors VHS *11th - The Brain of Morbius: Collector's Edition (US release) *11th - Dragonfire (US release) *11th - The Five Doctors & The King's Demons (US release) *11th - The Green Death (US release) *11th - The Hand of Fear (US release) *11th - The Mark of The Rani (US release) March Books *20th - The Dark Path *20th - Lungbarrow VHS *Myth Makers 36: Mark Strickson April Books *17th - The Well-Mannered War *18th - The Dying Days *24th - So Vile a Sin VHS *14th - The Green Death (Australian release) *Doctor Who (Japanese release) *Return to Devils End (Reissue release) May Books *15th - Oh No it Isn't! *Decalog 4: Re-Generations CDs *Music from Tomb of the Cybermen *The Doctor Who 25th Anniversary Album (2nd Standard) VHS *6th - Destiny of the Daleks (US release) *6th - The Leisure Hive (US release) *6th - The Monster of Peladon (US release) *6th - Paradise Towers (US release) *6th - The Sea Devils (US release) *6th - Warriors Of The Deep (US release) *12th - The Hand of Fear (Australian release) *The Monster of Peladon (Australian release) June Books *2nd - The Devil Goblins from Neptune *2nd - The Eight Doctors *19th - Dragons' Wrath *Postcard Book Cassettes *The Novel of the Film VHS *2nd - The War Machines (UK release) *Who is Tom Baker? July Books *7th - The Murder Game *7th - Vampire Science *17th - Beyond the Sun *The Doctor Who Production Guide Volume Two: Reference Journal CDs *Doctor Who - Original Soundtrack Recording VHS *14th - The Five Doctors & The King's Demons (Australian release) *The Five Doctors (New Zealand release) *The King's Demons August Books *18th - The Bodysnatchers *18th - The Ultimate Treasure *21st - Ship of Fools Cassettes *Kinda VHS *4th - The Happiness Patrol (UK release) September Books *1st - Business Unusual *1st - Genocide *18th - Down *Decalog 5: Wonders VHS *1st - The Awakening & Frontios (UK release) *8th - The Leisure Hive (Australian release) October Books *6th - Illegal Alien *6th - War of the Daleks *16th - Deadfall *Who On Earth is Tom Baker? (Hardback edition) *A Book of Monsters *The Book of Lists *Licence Denied Cassettes *Who On Earth is Tom Baker? VHS *21st - The E-Space Trilogy (US release) *Myth Makers 37: Roger Delgado November Books *6th - Ghost Devices *24th - Alien Bodies *24th - The Roundheads *Doctor Who - The Eighties (paperback) *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The Second Doctor Cassettes *Vengeance On Varos VHS *3rd - The E-Space Trilogy (UK release) December Books *4th - Mean Streets Laserdisc *Terror of the Zygons VHS *Myth Makers 38: Christopher Barry & Paul Bernard Unknown Month Books *The Bodysnatchers (1997 reprint) Video Games *Destiny of the Doctors Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1997